


You're Really Supposed to Ask

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Honey Lemon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon helps Wasabi when he comes to her for assistance concerning the mysterious appearance of a date with Gogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Really Supposed to Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/gifts).



“Honey Lemon! You’ve got to help me!”

Honey sat up abruptly, grabbing at the back of the couch she had been sleeping on. Her engineering journal slid off her chest and hit the floor with a slithery shuffle sound. She reached up to adjust her glasses, and focused on the pacing form of Wasabi.

“Wasabi! What is it?” It couldn’t be _too_ dire an emergency with just him here, whatever it was, he was stressed out to the max.

He turned to face her, wringing his hands. “I’ve got a date with Gogo!”

Honey perked up, giving a short burst of applause. “Ooh! Congratulations! You finally asked her out?”

“No! I mean… maybe?” He pulled out his phone. “Look!” He shoved it under her nose, pointing to the seven P.M. slot on his ridiculously detailed calendar app. “Date with Gogo” it read.

She looked up at him. “Soo… She asked _you_ out?”

“No! I mean… maybe? The entry date…” He pointed to a spot on the screen. “...is for that all-nighter we pulled at the lab last week. And it must have happened then, but I don’t remember it at all, and I didn’t set any _reminders_!” He said the last part in the horrified tone of admission he would usually reserve for a discussion of deep personal faults. Because of course Wasabi would see not planning a first date down to the last detail a deep personal fault.

“No more sleep-deprived science for you, huh?” She swallowed the bubble of laughter into her words, but he still heard.

“This isn’t funny! I don’t know where, or what to wear, or, or, even if we need a location! What if I was supposed to get _reservations_?”

Honey stood to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “It’ll be alright.” She leaned closer to press her cheek against his. “Don’t you worry.”

After a quick planning session that consisted mostly of them squeaking at each other and flapping their hands at different frequencies, they headed to the lab to gather intelligence. Wasabi stayed outside to practice his deep breathing. Honey went in to try and pump Gogo for details.

“Soooo….” she said, leaning oh-so-casually on the lab table by Gogo. “I hear you and Wasabi have a daaaaate.” She was trying to be subtle, but really, she couldn’t keep the grin off her face, so who knew how _that_ was going.

Gogo didn’t look up from her latest project. She _did_ pop her gum and say, “Yep” but that was all.

“Soooo…. Where are you two lovebirds going?”

Gogo stabbed her with a glare. 

Okay, so that was overboard. She shifted her eyes around, pressing her fingertips together nervously. Espionage was hard! “Anywhere nice?” she soldiered on.

“Don’t know,” Gogo answered, tools moving rapidly as she went back to work. “Haven’t discussed it.”

After another weighty pause Honey started to ask, “Do…”

“Guys! Guys! Guys!” Fred interrupted. “Suit up! We have a new supervillain!” He looked thrilled, bouncing up and down, waving his clenched fists in excitement.

Wasabi ran in from the front, clutching his phone. “A _supervillain_? _**Now**_?” 

Honey shot him a look, trying to communicate her lack of results with a grimace, a squint, and a purse of her lips. She took it as a success when Wasabi grabbed his hair and said, “Nnnnnn!” through gritted teeth.

But supervillains wait for no man, so in no time at all they were suited up and rushing to meet Hiro and Baymax at the epicenter. 

When they arrived, Hiro was standing with his arms folded, watching a man in an orange sweat-suit wrestle with an octopus wrapped around his head. More octopi, no, “-pus” was Greek, octopodes were spread around the square, and even as they watched, Baymax swooped down to gently detach one from a storefront. “I will return you to your natural habitat,” he assured it before carrying it off.

“I honestly think we’re going to end up rescuing this guy from himself. Apparently they’re an endangered species…” He pointed to an octopus. “So Baymax is taking them home.”

The mystery villain finally wrenched the octopus off his… inflatable helmet? “Boo-yeah!” He did a hip-thrust, then crossed his arms, making weird “V”s with both hands. “Vector in the house! Well, street.” 

Then he caught sight of them, and his eyes went round behind his glasses. Clutching his face, he stuttered, “Are… are you… _superheroes_?”

“Yes,” said Gogo, while Hiro was still saying, “Uh…”

The man, “Vector”, jumped up and down, pumping his fist with a yell. “Woo-hoo!”

Hiro leaned over and whispered, “I think we found your nemesis, Fred.”

“I dunno, he’s kind of bor… Whoa!”

Vector had whipped out a remote. And when he pushed the big, red button, shouting “Shark-o-matic!” a… a… shark gatling gun assembled itself, the poor tube-stuffed sharks coming from the sewers, of all places.

“I need to start a list of “Weird things I have seen.”" Wasabi muttered.

Vector started to shout, “Tremble before…” but Gogo had already zipped around behind him and thrown a disk. Once he hit the ground Honey threw a ball of expanding foam to immobilize him.

“Don’t these guys need to keep moving to breathe?” Wasabi wandered over to examine the sharks.

Honey used the opportunity to apologize, “I’m sorry I couldn’t find out anything about your date with Gogo.” 

Unfortunately, Gogo overheard. “I _put_ it in your calendar.” She sounded exasperated.

“You… What?” Wasabi slapped his forehead. “I remember you doing it now! All you said was “I’m putting a date in,” I thought you meant, like, “Date and time!”"

Gogo blew a bubble, popped it. “Does that mean you don’t want to go?”

“That’s not it! You’re supposed to ask that kind of thing, Gogo! There are rules, customs, taboos…” Wasabi didn’t seem to notice that Gogo had taken his hand and was leading him away.

“A date, huh?” Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon giggled. “Well, the calendar said seven o’clock, but I think Wasabi may have to resign himself to going early.”

Together they watched the retreating figures of their friends. Wasabi was still talking. 

Hiro snorted. “Poor guy. Baymax! We have more sea life for you to rescue!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear JayGreen,  
> If you enjoy found family dynamics, may I recommend the excellent book [The Animal Family](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Animal_Family) by Randall Jarrell?


End file.
